Hasta el final de la línea
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Steve y Natasha han tenido toda una historia. Recopilación a traves de una cancion. #HailRomanogers Basada en la canción Call If What You Whant, de Taylor Swift. Spoilers IW


Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. La trama es mia.

—

 _Ambos se han convertido en un pilar fundamental para el otro._  
 _-Chris Evans sobre la relación de Capitán América y Black Widow_

—

Aunque los inicios pueden ser confusos o breves, siempre sirven para sentar bases.

- _Agente Romanoff, el Capitán Rogers- dijo Colson, presentado de manera breve a los futuros Vengadores_  
 _-Es un placer- respondió Steve. Natasha lo miro rápidamente._  
 _-Hola- fue la cortes respuesta de la Viuda._

A veces, las primeras impresiones sirven para motivar la curiosidad que se tiene hacia la persona que acabas de conocer. Y Natasha Romanoff estaba dispuesta a averiguar quién era realmente aquel héroe que estaba fuera de su época.

- _¿Estas segura? - el líder no oficial de los Vengadores estaba preocupado por todo su equipo. Natasha se veía segura._  
 _-Si, será divertido. - y con un gran impulso, Steve vio a la rusa en uno de los artefactos chitauri aéreos._

Y después de ahí, las casualidades entrelazan su presente. La batalla termina, pero Steve y Natasha se verian más a menudo de lo que imaginan.

Es ahí donde todo inicia. La convivencia es un factor clave. Steve apenas empieza a caminar en este nuevo mundo y la rusa ayuda a que Steve empiece su adaptación.

Porque eso hacen los compañeros, ¿no?

 _ **Todos los mentirosos me llaman mentirosa.**_

Porque, al ser interrogada por Rogers, la agente de S. H. I. E. L. D no puede evitar que una corriente le provoque escalofríos por la espalda.

El es demasiado bueno, por lo tanto un mal mentiroso, en palabras de ella.

Y ella, es una hábil mentirosa, tanto, que a veces la verdad pierde noción para ella. Ella debe parar, eso cree él.

 _-Besame- susurró la espía con rapidez._  
 _-¿Qué? - el rubio no sabía que pretendía Romanoff_  
 _-Las muestras de afecto en público incomodan a la gente- se miraron fijamente._  
 _-Si, exacto- el acercó sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras ella le tomaba el rostro y se besaron._

 _-¿Sigues incómodo? - preguntó Natasha al final del beso. Ambos descendieron por las escaleras._  
 _-No es la palabra que usaría-_  
 _Dijo el Capitán, al recordar en donde se encontraba._

A veces, debes pensar lo que dices. Pero primero, debes tener en cuenta como estan organizadas todas tus ideas.

Pero el super soldado no tiene tiempo, todo esto está pasando muy rápido. La situación se desborda. No sabe que pensar.  
Pronto verá su error. A veces, la vida se encarga de repetir en tu cara que algo dejaste de lado y que ahora es tarde para volver a intentar.

 _ **Y se que cometo los mismos errores.**_

 _ **-**_ _Natasha solo está coqueteando- respondió nerviosamente Bruce Banner._

 _-Yo la he visto coqueteando- afirmó el super soldado mientras abría su cerveza- de muy cerca._

Bruce no dice nada. Cree que el líder de los Vengadores sólo está aligerando el ambiente.

Nadie pensaría que Steve Rogers esta celoso.

 _-Te lo digo como la persona que es experta en esperar demasiado: no lo hagas._

Ahora, al ver como su mejor compañera de batallas empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Hulk, Steve lo único que quiere es volver en el tiempo y decirle a la espía que no era solamente una amiga para él.

 _ **Porque, todo desaparece cuando lo veo a él**_

 _-No me iré si hay civiles_ aqui- _Natasha ve la desesperación de su amigo por hacer lo correcto._  
 _-¿Y quien hablo de irse?- el la miro fijamente - Sabes, hay peores formas de irse._

Natasha recuerda la hermosa vista del cielo, aunque estuvieran a miles de metros lejos de la tierra. Y cuando ella habla de la vista, el solo puede pensar en cómo ella observa el paisaje.

 _ **El realmente me conoce.**_

Conocer a una persona podría ser malinterpretado. Una cosa, es ubicar a una persona, otra muy diferente es que te presenten con un desconocido. Y la otra, es analizar y convivir tanto con una persona, que sientes que es otra extensión de ti. Que su esencia es transparente ante tus ojos.

Se podría pensar que lo último es algo complicado de existir. Debe haber una confianza, un lazo fuerte.

Por ello, Steve esta seguro de conocer a Natasha Romanoff.

Aun se pregunta si fue su desamor lo que obligó a Nat a quedarse con el y el resto de los nuevos Vengadores.

Aunque sabe leer detrás de esa frialdad al corazón roto de Natasha, aún tiene dudas. Ella es muy buena actriz.

En cambio, si Natasha no se ha marchado, es porque no quiere. Ella decidió quedarse a lado de su familia. Los Vengadores son su casa. Y, secretamente, Steve Rogers es su lugar seguro.

Aunque eso, solamente Wanda lo sabe.

O al menos lo intuye.

 _ **Algo que el resto no puede decir.**_

 _-¿Por que estas aquí? - pregunta Steve, confundido. Si desde un principio Natasha sabia su respuesta, ¿que la había orillado a estar en Londres?_  
 _Y mientras el piensa en que el objetivo de la pelirroja es convencerlo de que firme, Romanoff lo desconcierta con su respuesta._  
 _-No quería que estuvieses_ solo- _dijo la pelirroja- ven aquí- y solo se fundieron en una abrazo._

Natasha conoce tan bien al Capitán América, que no lo abandono en su duelo.

Los verdaderos amigos no se abandonan en los momentos difíciles.

Pero hay relaciones que no tienen etiqueta. Son tan intensas, que se confunden con hermandad, con amor o amistad.

Y esas son las mejores. Sabes, que no importa lo que pase, del otro lado siempre tendrás lo que necesites.

Una amiga o un hermano. Una confidente, un protector. Un lugar seguro.

O a tu verdadero amor.

 _ **Llamalo como quieras**_

 _-Se que me arrepentiré de esto. - susurra la espía, mientras apunta directo al capitán. La famosa mordida de la Viuda sale volando. Pero es a T'Challa a quien termina inmovilizando._

 _-Gracias_ Nat _\- el ojiazul no pudo articular esa frase, pero su mirada lo decía todo._

 _ **El me ama como si fuera alguien nueva.**_

 _-Yo dije que ayudaría a encontrarlos, no a capturarlos. Es diferente. - se excusó Natasha ante Black Phanter._

 _El monarca de Wakanda no es idiota. El tiene la certeza, de que Natasha no es una traidora. El siempre supo que la pelirroja siempre estuvo de lado de Rogers._

 _ **Nunca aprendo**_

¿Quien no ha tenido el corazón roto?  
Solamente alguien que lo ha entregado todo de manera incondicional. Solamente alguien que no ha sido traicionado.

Y es así como Natasha se siente cuando se entera que Sharon Carter y Steve Rogers se besaron.

- _Maldito el día en el que me enamore de ti, Rogers- maldice al viento la ahora rubia. Pronto, Natasha deja de hablar en inglés, para seguir su camino._

 _Lo que la ahora prófuga no ve, es a un hombre alto y castaño._

 _Con el pelo largo y una gran barba._

 _ **Porque aquel noviembre, yo le dije**_  
 _ **-No necesito que me salven, pero, ¿escaparias conmigo?**_  
 _ **-Si**_

 _Tardo meses. Aunque la ex agente era demasiado escurridiza, más tardo Rogers en convencerla de venir con el, que en encontrarla._

 _-¿Y para que me quieres de nuevo en tu vida? - grito en ruso Natasha, con la mirada dolida_

 _-Porque, sin ti, esto no se puede llamar vida- fue la respuesta de Steve Rogers, con un ruso bastante malo._

A veces, lastimamos de manera inconsciente a lo más importante que tenemos.

Pero no tengan duda: si de verdad esa persona los quiere, persistirá, no importando que.

 _ **Nadie ha sabido de mi en meses.**_

 _Ninguno de los ex vengadores puede ocultar su sorpresa, al ver a un rejuvenecido Bruce Banner._

 _-Hola Bruce- es lo único que dice la pelirrubia._

 _Steve lo mira con ostilidad._

 _-Incómodo- razona Sam, al ver al ex amor de Natasha, el cual no sabe que está casada. Y no sabe, que el marido de esta, es Steve Rogers._

 _Pero la cosa no para ahí. Cuando Banner intenta acercarse, el ahora castaño se acerca a su pareja. Natasha retrocede dos pasos._

 _-¿Cuando me iban a decir que estaban casados?- es lo único que War Machine pregunta._

Ver al ex de tu pareja puede ser una situación estresante. Más si sabes que el o ella sufrió por su culpa.

 _ **Lo estoy haciendo mejor que nunca.**_

 _Ambos ven como la lucha se está desarrollando en su contra. Steve teme por Natasha, y por el futuro hijo de ambos, el cual lleva dos meses en el vientre de la rusa._

 _-Todos, a mi posición - grita el Capitán, al ver a un mal herido Visión._

 _Después, todo es un borrón en su mente. Thanos gana, pero ellos perdieron a la mitad de la población total del planeta._

 _Puede ver a varios amigos. Pero no ve a Sam, ni a Bucky._

 _-Steve- dice la Viuda. Llega agitada, producto de la reciente lucha._

 _Y lo único que hace Steve, es aferrarse a su chica._

 _ **Pero, al menos, hice una cosa bien.**_

 _-James e Iván Rogers Romanoff- dijo la ex vengadora, mientras miraba a sus hijos recién nacidos_ \- _Bienvenidos al mundo_.

 _Steve, a pesar de las órdenes de los médicos, no se alejaba de la recién estrenada mamá y de sus hijos. Temía que si parpadeaba, desaparecerían._

 _El mundo era un caos. La pareja tenía miedo, pero, por sus hijos, iba a luchar por que este fuera un lugar mejor._

Si algo puede entenderse, es una cosa: en el momento en el que nace tu hijo, tu corazón ya no está dentro de ti; ahora, tu corazón es aquella criatura, que te llamará padre o madre.

 _ **Soy la única con la que él está caminando.**_

Y así será, siempre.

En la vida, hay personas que se encuentran de pronto en el camino, personas, que no salen de tu vida. No importa lo que pase, hay algo importante que las atrae a ti.

Al igual que el soldado americano y la espía rusa: van a estar juntos, hasta el final de la línea. No importando como o porque.  
Ni siquiera el que viene después.


End file.
